1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved dry composition for preparing frozen desserts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various desserts enjoyed by the public including cakes, puddings, custards, and frozen confections such as ice cream. The consumer has been provided with mixes to easily prepare most of these desserts. Until recently, there were few if any mixes for home use in the area of frozen confections.
Presently, there is being marketed a mix for preparing freezer desserts which requires the blending of a packet of dry powder with a packet of a highly viscous liquid and milk. The mixture is whipped with a hand-mixer until a large amount of air has been incorporated. The increase in volume due to the incorporation of air is called "overrun". Generally, the overrun on this product is about 100%. The mixture can be added as is to pie crusts or blended with fruit or combined with cake to make a variety of frozen desserts. The product is composed of (in decreasing order of concentration):
Nonfat milk PA1 partially hydrogenated vegetable oil (soybean and coconut) PA1 Corn syrup solids PA1 Corn syrup PA1 Sugar PA1 Water PA1 Invert sugar syrup PA1 Propylene glycol esters PA1 Polyglycerol esters PA1 Karaya gum PA1 Sodium hexametaphosphate PA1 Citric acid PA1 Potassium sorbate PA1 Artificial flavors PA1 Vitamin A palmitate PA1 Artificial color PA1 (1) a protein source sufficient to provide from about 1.5% to about 20% protein; PA1 (2) from about 4% to about 20% of a lipid material; PA1 (3) optionally, an effective amount of a stabilizer sufficient to prevent the formation of ice crystals. PA1 (4) an effective amount of a sweetener sufficient to adjust the sweetness of the composition to the level desired; and PA1 (5) from about 0.15% to about 2.0% of stearoyl-2-lactylic acid or the alkali and alkaline earth metal salts thereof.
The consumer in order to prepare this product must blend the dry mix with the highly viscous fluid which has the consistency of honey. It is necessary to squeeze the viscous fluid from the package which makes for added difficulty in preparing the final frozen composition.
Further, the prior art composition requires the use of liquid milk in its preparation. Since there are occasions when liquid milk is unavailable, this limitation adds a further undesirable aspect to this product.
It would be desirable to provide a frozen dessert mix which does not require two packages nor the addition of liquid or fluid milk.